wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated)/Season 37
Go back to Season 36? A timeline for Season 37 of Wheel of Fortune, which will air in first-run from September 9, 2019 through June 5, 2020. Season Changes * The opening sequence is changed to rotating wheel wedges on a black background, with thin blue neon lights flashing counterclockwise in the background. The camera pans out, and the Wheel of Fortune logo appears from the bottom-right of the screen. The letters flash in the wedges' colors, and one by one the words become white as they're said in the audience chant. Following the chant, a white flash reveals the set. * The main theme is remixed to include an electric guitar track. The intro music before the chant now consists of electric guitars instead of saxophones and trumpets. * The Toss-Up wipe is changed to a rainbow-colored wheel. The font is changed from Cosmos (used since Season 24) to Delta Bold. * The white "ripple" effect introduced for main game puzzle category strips since Season 33 is now used for Toss-Ups as well. * The $3,000 Toss-Up is replaced with the Triple Toss-Up, in which there are three consecutive puzzles with the same category and a common theme, each valued at $2,000. Four high-pitched dings sound after each of the first two is solved. Its wipe also says "Triple" instead of "$3,000". The contestant who solves the third of the Triple Toss-Ups gets to start Round 4 as usual. * The Final Spin graphic is updated to match the new title card, and its accompanying sound effect is changed. * The ½ Car tags are retired. * Wheel Changes Lives is renamed Winner's Circle. * Prize wedges and Prize Puzzle trips are now worth a minimum of $7,000. September 2019 * For the first few weeks of the season, the Bonus Round is sponsored by Werther's Original. * September 9 is Teacher's Week. During this week: ** Nearly all of the Wheel Prize and Prize Puzzle trips are over $10,000. ** No Retro Bonus Rounds are done. * On September 9: ** The Gift Tag moves to the purple $500 between the $800 and pink $650 after contestant Rachel picks up the Prize wedge. This does not affect the outcome; while the Gift Tag is hit, a wrong letter is called on it. ** Before the Bonus Round, Pat forgets to ask Rachel who she has in the audience. He ends up introducing them after they come onstage to celebrate the Bonus Round win. * On September 10, two males play. * On September 12: ** Contestant Lauren solves the second Triple Toss-Up puzzle DICTIONARY with only the Y showing. ** The first "Winner's Circle" segment is done, on March 10, 2015 contestant Brian Peterson and his beekeeping project Bees in the D. * September 16 is Spa Getaway. During this week, the Season 28 Wii avatar intro from World Class Spas Week intro is used. * On September 16: ** The Wheel Prize is an $11,340 trip to Vietnam. ** The third Triple Toss-Up LOS ANGELES & SAN FRANCISCO is categorized as Places instead of On the Map. ** Round 4 is an unusually short answer of NOTHING TO IT, which is all the more unusual as a fifth-round is played. * On September 18, for only the second known time, there is an attempt to cover up a "null" cycle: in Round 4, Pat says "Steph, try it again.", but the last three words are edited out (although they still appear on the closed captioning). * On September 19: ** The Wheel Prize is a $10,908 trip to Fiji. ** The Retro Bonus Round is not done. * On September 20: ** Contestant Joseph lands on Express on the first spin of Round 3 and fills in the entire puzzle THIS IS MY KIND OF PLACE by himself. ** The second-place contestant has $21,700, won entirely in Round 4. * September 23 is Big Money Week. During this week, no Retro Bonus Rounds are done (although they are known to have been shown in-studio). * On September 26: ** Husband & Wife is used in a Toss-Up for the first time. It also uses an ampersand for the first time since February 17, 2012. ** Contestant Mark uses the Wild Card on $600 in Round 4. * On September 27: ** Contestant Keniece asks to use the Wild Card without a prior spin on her first turn of Round 3, but gets buzzed out before doing so. ** In-studio, when contestant Mark hits Express, Pat immediately asks him if he would like to "hop on", which he does, although the "Express mode" doesn't begin until after his second letter. In post-production, Pat's spiel and Mark's decisions are moved in between his first and second letters in accordance with the normal rules. * September 30 is California Coast. October 2019 * On October 3: ** The $1,000 Toss Up (YOSEMITE NATIONAL PARK) is categorized as On the Map instead of Landmark. ** Contestant Roxie hits a Mystery Wedge, calls a letter that reveals the puzzle entirely, then flips the wedge to find a Bankrupt on the other side. Play passes to the next contestant, who solves the puzzle for $0. ** On the first spin of Round 4, the Lose A Turn graphic can be seen on the previous contestant's scoreboard, revealing that a "null" cycle was edited out. * October 7 is Let's Eat. During this week, the post-Round 1 bumper features Pat and Vanna at various restaurants. * On October 7: ** The Prize copy includes a trailer for the DVD and Blu-ray release of Spider-Man: Far from Home. ** Pat and Vanna do the closing chat from outside the studio, with the Wheelmobile and Oscar Meyer Wienermobile parked behind them. * On October 8: ** In an unusual move, the daily promo spoils the bonus puzzle and its outcome, although two letters are erased. ** At least two affiliates — WBFF in Baltimore, Maryland, and WBTW in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina — accidentally air the October 7 show again. WBFF properly airs the October 8 show on Saturday, October 12. * On October 9: ** Round 3's answer of GRIZZLY BEARS sets a new record for the shortest answer to be used as a Prize Puzzle. ** Two "null" cycles occur in Round 4, but only one of the two is edited out (the intact one is a wrong answer, an incorrect G, and a Bankrupt that does not take anything away). This may be due to Pat referencing the wrong answer during the closing chat. * On October 10: ** Nobody solves the first Triple Toss-Up, RADIANT RED. ** The bonus puzzle OUTFOXING THE COMPETITION is the second-longest known bonus puzzle to be used on the show, and the longest under three-and-a-vowel rules, at 23 letters. * On October 11: ** Round 3 (HAPPY TOURIST) is a tie for the shortest answer to be used as a Prize Puzzle. ** Round 4 is an unusually short answer of SAY NO MORE, which also uses only one line. * October 14 is Great Northwest. During this week, except on Friday, Pat and Vanna feature a Washington state landmark in the closing segment: the Space Needle on Monday and Tuesday, the University of Washington on Wednesday, Kubota Garden on Thursday. * On October 14: ** Round 1 (CRATER LAKE NATIONAL PARK) is categorized as On The Map instead of Landmark. ** The closing segment on the Space Needle features an opening from one of the 1995 Seattle roadshows and footage of it being painted to resemble the Wheel. * On October 15, contestant Rob's Wild Card is not taken away after he hits Bankrupt in Round 4. This ends up not mattering, as the round goes to Speed-Up only two turns later and he does not win. * On October 16: ** The Prize Puzzle is a $10,990 trip to Barbados. ** When the Round 4 puzzle (in the category What Are You Doing?) is revealed, the category strip for Phrase is put up by mistake. ** The second-place contestant has $24,640. * On October 17, contestant Emily solves the third Triple Toss-Up THREE'S A CROWD with only the D showing. * October 21 is Bed & Breakfast. During this week: ** Before the $2,000 Toss-Up, Pat, Vanna, and Jim promote the Home Sweet Home Giveaway, using footage from the previous season's giveaway. ** The Bonus Round is sponsored by Consumer Cellular. Except on Monday, Jim promotes this before the Bonus Round. * On at least October 21, Wink Martindale is in the audience and appears on-camera, though no mention is made of his presence. * On October 21: ** The Speed-Up (GOOD GOLLY MISS MOLLY) is categorized as Song Lyrics instead of Rhyme Time. ** The second-place contestant has $23,030. * On October 22, contestant Monique wins by $80. * On October 23, the Winner's Circle segment is on May 9, 2018 contestant Brooke Johnson. * On October 25, the Gift Tag is a $500 Pajamagram gift card and $500 cash. * All five Bonus Rounds are lost on the week of October 21. * October 28 is Home Sweet Home. During this week: ** The Home Sweet Home sweepstakes is held, in which home viewers may enter the show's bonus puzzle online for a chance to win a new house. ** There is a cold open featuring the previous season's Home Sweet Home winner Michael Corbett along with Pat and Vanna promoting the sweepstakes. ** Pat's monitor displays the Latitude Margaritaville logo. ** Before the $2,000 Toss-Up, Pat, Vanna, Jim, Jimmy Buffett, and Michael promote the sweepstakes. ** All of the Prizes are to Margaritaville properties. ** After Round 1, Pat, Vanna, Jimmy Buffett, and Michael do a bumper. ** The closing segment features Pat and Vanna at Latitude Margaritaville. ** Only two Crosswords are played this week. * On October 28: ** The second-place contestant has $24,797, won entirely in Round 2. ** Jim promotes Latitude Margaritaville after Round 2, accompanied by a snippet of "Margaritaville". * On October 29: ** The bonus puzzle JOIN US is only the fourth one since 2009 to be shorter than seven letters. ** Pat and Vanna do the closing chat with Margaritaville "director of fun" Mona Ward. November 2019 * On November 1: ** Same Name, Before & After, and Same Letter are not used despite no Crossword Round occurring. ** There are two sets of duplicate categories: the $1,000 Toss-Up and Round 2 are Phrase, and the $2,000 Toss-Up and Bonus Round are What Are You Doing? This, combined with the above, would suggest that Round 2 had to be replaced. ** As the winning contestant does not have anyone in the audience, Pat sets the Million-Dollar Wedge on the Bonus Wheel after it is spun. ** The winning contestant, who wins the Bonus Round, misses the $1,000,000 by only one envelope. * November 4 is Veterans Week. * On November 4, contestant James solves the second Triple Toss-Up puzzle CHICKEN WINGS with only the first N showing. * On November 5, the Prize Puzzle is a $10,534 trip to Hawaii. * For no particular reasons, the November 4 and 5 episodes are swapped at the last minute. This results in the first instance since 2013 of a Retro Bonus Round being done on a Monday. * On November 6: ** There is a rare instance of a contestant solving the Speed-Up without any money. ** The Bonus Round puzzle (ABOUT TO FIND OUT) is categorized as Phrase instead of Rhyme Time and is the first use of a rhyming bonus puzzle since May 2, 2011. * On November 7, the Retro Bonus Round is not done. * November 11 is America’s Game. * On November 11: ** As it is the sixth episode of Teacher's Week, all three contestants are teachers. ** From this point through December 6, Pat promotes the upcoming Secret Santa Sweepstakes before the $2,000 Toss-Up. ** The prize is a $10,200 trip to Peru. * On November 12: ** The Prize Puzzle is a $10,950 trip to St. Croix. ** The first Triple Toss-Up THE STATE OF ARIZONA is only the third known instance of On the Map using a descriptive term. * On November 13, Wheel is pre-empted on several ABC affiliates by live coverage of the Country Music Association Awards' red carpet arrivals. * On November 14, Pat does not prompt contestant Lisa to use the Wild Card on $2,500 in Round 1. Though Lisa solves immediately afterward and loses the card to Bankrupt later, this does not affect the outcome. * On November 15: ** The Prize Puzzle offers a $10,640 trip to Switzerland. ** The Prize Puzzle copy includes a trailer for the DVD and Blu-ray release of The Angry Birds Movie 2. * November 18 is Great American Cities: Boston on Monday, Chicago on Tuesday, Denver on Wednesday, Nashville on Thursday, and San Diego on Friday. During this week, the Wild Card is placed too low, covering the 5 instead of the dollar sign on the green $500. * On November 18: ** The Prize Puzzle copy includes a trailer for Charlie's Angels, for which Elizabeth Banks, Kristen Stewart, Naomi Scott, and Ella Balinska read part of the copy. ** Pat and Vanna do the closing chat from Union Oyster House. * On November 19: ** Two males play. ** In the final segment, Pat and Vanna show a clip of Fred Rogers' cameo from the Pittsburgh episode of September 14, 1998. The two also mention the film A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood, and Vanna shows a signed trolley which he had given her on the episode in question. * From November 19-30, Wheel is aired on a one-day delay in the Los Angeles market. This is due to local affiliate KABC-TV pre-empting the show with local teams' NFL games on Mondays the 18th and 25th. This results in both weeks' Friday episodes airing on Saturdays, replacing the weekend repeats for the 23rd and 30th. Despite the delay, the station's social media promotes local contestants' episodes on the day they officially air. * On November 20: ** The Gift Tag comes loose during Round 1, partially covering the orange $650. It is fixed before Round 2. ** Pat and Vanna do the closing chat from Dally Round Ranch in Boulder, Colorado. * On November 21: ** In Round 1, contestant Kristen is penalized for adding "and" while solving a Crossword. Although this has happened four times before, the incident goes viral and causes controversy over whether adding "and" should be grounds for penalty. The show releases a statement to the media defending the "and" rule. Contestant Bryan, who solves correctly immediately afterwards, states to the media that he is willing to give the $3,550 he won from that round to Kristen. A short time later, a travel agency awards Kristen with a trip to Nashville, the same trip offered via the Prize Wedge that she lost due to her mistake. ** Pat and Vanna do the closing chat from FGL House in Nashville and then show footage of various honky-tonks in Nashville. * On November 22, Pat and Vanna do the closing chat from Coasterra and talk to executive chef Deborah Scott. * The week of November 25 is Shopping Spree. Although originally slated for the week of December 2, its theme is swapped with Safe Travels likely due to Friday's episode coinciding with Black Friday. * On November 25, the Prize Puzzle copy includes a trailer for the DVD and Blu-ray release of Dora and the Lost City of Gold. * On November 27, the Prize Puzzle offers a $10,220 trip to Jamaica. * On November 28: ** The $1,000 Toss-Up DECISIONS DECISIONS is not themed. The $2,000 Toss-Up, however, is themed. ** The Gift Tag comes loose during the first spin of Round 1, causing it to become almost perfectly vertical when it is landed on. ** There is a $100,000 loss. * On November 29, two males play. * All five Bonus Rounds are lost on the week of November 25, part of a twelve-day losing streak beginning on the 19th. December 2019 * December 2 is Safe Travels! * On December 2, the Winner's Circle segment is about November 9, 2018 contestant Jonathan Frick. * On December 4: ** Round 2 is the first appearance of The 80's since Season 35. ** Pat references a "null" cycle in Round 2 by telling Katrina "back to you" on her first aired spin. ** In Round 3, Pat references an incorrect letter on Free Play which was edited out by saying that I has already been called. * On December 5: ** The Retro Bonus Round is one not previously used on this feature, and a rare instance of one predating five-and-a-vowel. ** Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Karen Gillan, and Awkwafina promote the Prize Puzzle, which includes a trailer for Jumanji: The Next Level. * December 9-20 is the Secret Santa Sweepstakes. During these weeks: ** Vanna fills in for Pat, due to him recovering from intestinal surgery at the time these episodes were taped. ** To help calm Vanna's nerves, no audience is present aside from the contestants and their guests. As a result, nearly all applause and other audience reaction sounds are added in post-production, and any audience shots are edited in from other episodes. ** During Bonus Rounds, if the contestant has any guests, they are shown in a post-production shot from behind the host's position. Despite this, the contestant and Vanna still look toward the audience when addressing them, and they still come onstage from the audience area if the Bonus Round is won. ** The Disney logo is on the floor at center stage. ** After each episode's three contestants introduce the theme, Mickey Mouse appears with Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, and Vanna, saying "And this year we're here to celebrate!" Jim and Vanna then finish introducing the theme. An instrumental rendition of "O Christmas Tree" accompanies the entire intro. ** Jim's intro is "And now, here's our host, Vanna White!". Vanna is then escorted onstage by Disney characters. ** Mickey and Minnie Mouse alternate daily in Vanna's usual role. Despite standing at the puzzle board, the characters only motion at the board, which is otherwise operated automatically. On both Monday episodes, Vanna introduces each character before the $1,000 Toss-Up, at which point they are shown in front of the puzzle board with a sparkle effect. ** Disney characters appear on top of the category strips when each maingame puzzle is revealed. ** During the interviews, the contestants state their own names and hometowns. ** All of the Prizes and Prize Puzzle trips are to Disney properties. ** Jim does the closed captioning plug. ** During Toss-Ups and Speed-Ups, the shot of the contestants is zoomed out further than usual, allowing Vanna to be seen in the host's position even on standard-definition screens. ** The Disney characters also appear with Vanna during the closing segment and the credits. * Due to the tapings for the week of December 9 being cancelled, all of the potential contestants are sent home and will re-appear on future episodes. The week ends up taping four days later with all 15 contestants being from the Los Angeles area; most of them are last-minute recruits. * On December 9, Vanna accidentally looks at the wrong arrow during the Final Spin but is corrected from offstage, after which she jokes "How do you do this show?" * On December 10: ** Pat and Vanna read part of the Prize Puzzle copy. ** The Prize Puzzle is a $13,036 trip to Ireland. ** Vanna forgets to reveal the Bonus Round envelope until after Jim reads the Secret Santa Spin ID. ** In the closing segment, Vanna promotes the Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge attraction. * On December 11: ** Once again, Vanna forgets to open the Bonus Round envelope until after Jim reads the Secret Santa SPIN ID. ** The Prize Puzzle is a $13,583 Disney cruise to the Caribbean. ** In the final segment, Jim promotes Disney Cruise Lines before cutting back to Vanna. * On December 12: ** Two males play. ** Pat and Vanna read part of the Prize Puzzle copy. ** Courtney Watkinson, the senior design manager for Disney Store, does the closing segment and shows off some Disney merchandise. * On December 13: ** Once again, two males play. ** In Round 2, the Mystery Wedge sound effect accidentally plays when contestant Paul hits the adjacent Free Play. ** Paul solves the Round 4 puzzle THE MAD HATTER with only the T's showing. * The week of December 16 was taped before the week of December 9, due to the original taping day having been moved back due to Pat's surgery. * On December 16, the same promotion of Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge that aired on the 10th airs again during the closing chat. * On December 17, Pat and Vanna read the Prize Puzzle copy. * On December 18, Wheel is at least partially pre-empted in most markets in the Eastern, Central, and Mountain Time Zones due to the impeachment of President Donald Trump. * On December 19, the same promotion of Disney Cruise Lines that aired on the 11th airs again during the closing chat. * Reruns air during the week of December 23 (originally slated to have the theme "On Holiday") due to taping cancellations also caused by Pat's intestinal surgery. This is the first time since Season 15 that reruns have aired midseason. Specifically, the reruns consist of the previous season's Home for the Holidays week (December 24-28, 2018). Each is preceded by a clip in which Pat explains the circumstances, and a caption appears during the intro indicating the original airdate. Likely to have last season's Christmas Eve and Christmas Day episodes repeat on their appropriate days, the week is aired in the following order: the 27th on Monday, the 24th on Tuesday, the 25th on Wednesday, the 26th on Thursday, and the 28th on Friday. * Despite the week of December 23-27 being repeats, these airings are still given unique episode numbers (S-7096 through 7100) rather than their original numbers with the "RR" suffix, resulting in a five-episode discrepancy in the show's episode count from this point forward. * December 30 is America's Game. During this week, each episode is preceded by a clip in which Pat explains that the episodes were taped prior to his surgery. * On December 30: ** Most of Wheel is pre-empted on several FOX affiliates due to overrun from the 2019 Redbox Bowl. The show does not begin airing on these affiliates until Round 4. ** The $1,000 Toss-Up THE STATE OF MISSISSIPPI is only the third known instance of On the Map using a descriptive term. * On December 31: ** Two males play. ** Corrine solves the Round 5 puzzle HARRISON FORD with only the N showing. The puzzle in question is also only on one line. * 2019 is now the third calendar year in the show's history with no $100,000 wins. January 2020 * Between November 29 and January 7, 23 Bonus Rounds in a row are played for $37,000. * On January 3, Pat and Vanna read part of the Prize and Prize Puzzle copies. * January 6 is Weekend Getaways. During this week: ** There is a pre-recorded intro from Pat, in which he acknowledges the taping schedule and presence of a guest hostess. ** Vanna once again fills in as host. As with the Secret Santa weeks, there is no audience other than the contestants' guests, contestants state their hometowns during the interviews, and the winning contestants' guests are introduced on stage instead of in the audience. ** The animated intro from the Season 28 Get Out of Town and Road Trip weeks is used; unusually for an animated intro, Jim still says "From the Sony Pictures Studios, it's America's Game!" ** The top half of the Speed-Up shot is again zoomed out further than usual. ** Pat's daughter, Maggie, is the guest hostess. Except on Monday, Jim introduces them as "Here are our hosts: Vanna White and Maggie Sajak!" * On January 6: ** Jim introduces just Vanna, who walks out and then introduces Maggie. The two then chat, and Maggie then walks to the puzzle board as the opening theme plays. This is the first time since April 1, 1997 that the two co-hosts are introduced separately. ** Round 1 is only the second instance of a Crossword with a hyphenated word. ** In the final segment, a clip is shown from the 1996 Hawaii episode where Pat introduces Maggie. * On January 7: ** Against precedent, the buzzer sounds on a repated letter in Round 2. ** Round 4 is an unusually short answer of CURTAIN CALL. * On January 8: ** Wheel is partially pre-empted in most East Coast markets due to breaking news coverage of the missile attack on the Al Asad Airbase. 7:00 PM airings on CBS and NBC affiliates are pre-empted through Round 2; the latter network's coverage also pre-empts the Bonus Round of 7:30/6:30 Central airings. ** Two males play. ** The Prize copy includes a trailer for Little Women. * On January 9, in the final segment, Vanna and Maggie show the closing from September 25, 2000, where Maggie and Patrick did the closing chat in place of Pat and Vanna. * January 13 is Great Escapes. During this week: ** Before the $2,000 Toss-Up, Pat and Vanna promote the upcoming Collette promotion. ** All of the Prize Puzzle trips are over $10,000. * On January 13, the audience is seen on-camera giving a standing ovation to honor Pat's return. * On January 15, in the final segment, Pat and Vanna do a tour of Highclere Castle with an unnamed tour guide. * On January 16: ** The $1,000 Toss-Up DISAPPEARING ACT is not themed. ** Vanna reads part of the Prize copy. ** Before Round 1, Pat plugs the upcoming Great American Cities: Florida week. ** Before the Bonus Round, Pat, Vanna, and Harry do a bumper for "Behind the Wheel". * On January 17: ** Two males play. ** Contestant Derek solves the third Triple Toss-Up BOY GEORGE with only the second E showing. * January 20 is British Landscapes, sponsored by Collette. During this week: ** There is a cold open with Pat and Vanna: *** Monday: The two eat food at Bettys Café Tea Rooms in York, England. *** Tuesday: Vanna asks Pat if he wants to walk along Hadrian's Wall. *** Wednesday: Time-lapse footage of Pat and Vanna at Drakes Fish & Chips in York. *** Thursday: Pat and Vanna introduce the theme from Highclere Castle. *** Friday: Pat and Vanna converse at Market Cart Pub. ** The Prize is a tour of England, Scotland, and Wales. After the Prize copy, Pat and Vanna promote the Collette giveaway through footage of them in England. ** In the final segment, Pat and Vanna tour a British landmark: York on Monday, Edinburgh on Tuesday, Hadrian's Wall on Wednesday (featuring Collette representative Michelle Gammon Purvis), Highclere Castle (with the Countess of Carnavaron) on Thursday, and Shambles Market in York on Friday. * On January 22: ** Wheel is pre-empted in some East Coast markets due to coverage of President Donald Trump's impeachment trial. ** The $1,000 Toss-Up AMONG THE FIELDS OF GOLD is not themed. * On January 23, the Triple Toss-Ups are CROSSWORD CLUE, BEFORE & AFTER, and BONUS PUZZLE. * On January 24: ** Two males play. ** A "null" cycle is not edited out of Round 1 (an incorrect T, an incorrect C, and a Bankrupt that does not take anything away). * January 27 is Rail Tour. During this week: ** There is an animated opening with the Pat and Vanna avatars waving from a train. ** The Bonus Round is sponsored by Consumers Cellular. * On January 28: ** The Gift Tag is a $500 Pajamagram gift card and $500 cash. ** The Retro Bonus Round is one not previously used on this feature. * On January 29: ** The $1,000 Toss-Up TURNING ON THE CHARM is not themed. ** Jim appears on-camera before Round 2. * On January 30, Rounds 2, 4, and the Bonus Round are Phrase. February 2020 * February 3 is Great American Cities: South Florida. During this week: ** Pat and Vanna promote the Collette World Tour giveaway before the $2,000 Toss-Up. ** The Gift Tag is $1,000 cash courtesy of the Florida State Lottery. ** Before the Bonus Round, Jim announces that the Bonus Round car is provided by Vera Cadillac of Pembroke Pines, Florida. ** Pat and Vanna do the closing chat from a Miami landmark: Betsy Hotel in Miami Beach on Monday, Biltmore Hotel on Tuesday, Joe's Stone Crab (featuring Steve Swaitz) on Wednesday, Big City Tavern in Fort Lauderdale on Thursday, and Café la Trova in Miami (featuring chefs Michelle Bernstein and Julio Cabrera) on Friday. * On February 3, contestant Corain solves the second Triple Toss-Up TWO-WAY STREET with only the Y showing. * On February 5, contestant Andres solves the $1,000 Toss-Up FORT LAUDERDALE with only the second E showing. * February 10 is Collette World Tour. During this week: ** There is a cold open where Pat and Vanna promote the theme from Lucerne, Switzerland. ** Home viewers may submit each day's bonus puzzle on the show's website for a chance to win a trip to Switzerland. ** Pat and Vanna read the Prize copy; after this, Pat and Vanna promote the above contest. ** Pat and Vanna do the closing chat from a Swiss landmark: Zermatt on Mondy, Yorkminster on Tuesday (with Michelle Garvon Purvis). * On February 10, neither Thing nor Phrase is used in the maingame. * On February 12: ** Landmarks is used for the 8th known time. ** Kirsten solves the Round 4 puzzle SAY CHEESE! with only the S showing. The puzzle in question is also only on one line, and its length suggests that Rounds 1-3 ran abnormally long. * On February 13: ** Two males play. ** The Retro Bonus Round is not done. * All five Bonus Rounds are lost on the week of February 10, part of a six-day losing streak beginning on the 7th. March 2020 April 2020 May 2020 June 2020 * June 5 is Harry Friedman's last episode, having announced his retirement from both Wheel and Jeopardy! prior to the start of the new season. Category:Lists Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Timelines